How to Save a Life
by Kristiane143
Summary: In which a boy, who only knows how to break hearts, meets a girl who's heart couldn't possibly break anymore. "He had to learn the hard way; That you should always be careful when you're trying to fix someone, for you could cut yourself on their broken pieces." [Reds]
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'm back!I know, I've been gone for a while, but here I am. I'm still having hard times, and I'm seeming to lose hope in myself. I decided to write this story, so that I could somehow vent out my feelings. I hope you guys like it.**

 **This story relates to my life right now. I wish these feelings would fade away, but then again, it's hard. If you or a loved one is suffering from depression, please help them. It is so hard to go through all this.**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

 **February 6** **, 2016**

He watched her fiddle with the sleeves of her light pink sweater, pulling them down over her hands so her steaming coffee cup wouldn't burn them.

"You don't do this a lot, do you?" He questioned, the first thing either of them had said in the past ten minutes. The small girl seemed surprised and her head quickly shot up as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"I mean, you never hang out with people at school," he continued. "And you don't seem very sociable out of school either."

It ended up sounding a lot more rude than planned, but he wanted to get straight to the point. Small talk wasn't part of the plan, but she hadn't exactly started an interesting conversation herself.

"Always such a charmer, Brick." She rolled her eyes at the boy, and this time he was the shocked one. She was the silent, innocent girl from home room who never uttered a word to anyone; how was she suddenly confident enough to be making sarcastic remarks?

"You know me," Brick shrugged, playing along with her joke. _That's right_ , he thought to himself. _Crack jokes, makes her smile, make this more comfortable._ "If you want to speak to a gentleman you've come to the right place."

She let out a small chuckle and brought the steaming coffee cup to her lips, ignoring the slight burn it left on her tongue.

"Seriously though, Blossom. Do you not have any friends?"

"If your plan for today was to point out the obvious and upset me, you're doing really well."

The way she composed herself was so strange, and quite frankly Brick was taken aback. In school, Blossom sat alone and stayed low, off the radar. It was weird to see her like this, having a casual drink with a boy she'd never spoken to, making conversation  
like it was no big deal.

When he didn't reply, Blossom spoke up again. "Brick," she sighed, not knowing how to put it without sounding rude. "I really don't want to waste my time here. What do you want?"

There was always a catch. Nobody asks Blossom Utonium out on a Saturday morning to get coffee just for the fun of it. Heck, nobody asks her out full stop.

"I wanted to go slow, but if you're impatient, I'll just come right out and say it." He said, putting his empty cup down on the table in front of him.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the great explanation she had left the house and walked across town for.

"I think you're depressed," He blurted out, looking down afraid to see her reaction. He could only imagine the surprise on her face hearing that from him.

"Brick-"

"No. I don't want to get into how I know right now, but I can tell that you're hurt and I can't just ignore that."

Neither of them said a word. Brick felt guilty about being harsh to someone he knew was in pain already. He instantly regretted what he said, and Blossom was starting to regret ever agreeing to meet him in the first place.

She made up her mind and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, standing up and taking her cup. Without bothering to speak, she walked away from the table, leaving him behind her.

Once again, She ran away as soon as someone tried to help her. This is what she did; something bad would happen, she would run and then feel worse later, because she lost her opportunity to get help.

But before she could leave the cafe they'd been sat in, something strange happened.

Brick spoke up.

He was the first person to bother trying to stop her, and on the walk home she couldn't get out of her head the last thing he told her before letting her leave.

"You're broken, Bloss. You can walk away all you want, but I swear. One day I'm going to hug you so tight that all of your pieces stick back together."

* * *

 **I know. Short. But, don't worry. The chapters will get longer along the way. Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Between the Lines

**Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it.**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

 **May 25, 2016**

"You're kidding!" Blossom laughed and grew her head back at the funny story, not trying to hide her amusement.

"I wish I was," Brick chuckled, eating another spoonful of his ice cream. "But I swear to God, it was -4 degrees, he was butt naked, and the old lady threw the rock straight at him!"

The pair burst out laughing once again, the tale getting funnier with each second they thought about it. The ice cream parlour was empty, but that made sense considering school hadn't finished yet.

Both of the teenagers had a free period, so Brick offered to drive them into the city and buy ice cream so they could talk again in a... happier environment.

Blossom had become less defensive over the past few days, and neither of them had brought up the fight at the coffee shop. It wasn't worth ending a possible friendship.

The two were sharing old stories from their childhoods and talking about weird incidents that happened at parties or just on ordinary days. Of course, he was the only one who went out to parties and did crazy things so it was mainly just him talking and amusing his new friend.

She ran a hand through her red hair as a familiar ringtone blared out. She sighed and answered it, not wanting to end the conversation she was enjoying.

"Dad? What's up-"

Shouting could be heard from the other side of the phone, and Brick felt uncomfortable as he watched the girl's face go from excited to upset and disappointed. He could roughly make out words coming from the phone:

"School called."

"Skip class."

"Late."

"Detention."

Confused, he checked the time on his watch- 2:35pm. Brick let out a groan when he realized that they had lost track of time, and free period ended over half an hour ago. There was an important English test for him at 2pm, and Blossom probably had an important class too.

The small girl wiped a tear from her eye as she hung up the phone and rushed to pack their things away. She threw the half-eaten ice cream in the trash and waited for Brick to do the same.

The car ride back to school was silent, and it hit Brick that even though his parents wouldn't be too mad, this wasn't a normal thing for Blossom to do. Her dad probably expected more, and he doubted she had ever missed a class before, let alone leave school to get ice cream with a strange boy.

"Look, I'm sorry." He broke the silence and glanced over at the fragile girl in the passenger seat. "I'll explain everything to school, even your dad if I have to. This was my fault."

She simply frowned and looked down at her lap. Her hands we shaking and Blossom struggled to calm her voice and stop tears from pouring down her cheeks. "No it's not, it's my fault. I-I shouldn't have come, it was a stupid idea." Her voice shook. "I'm so stup-"

"Stop that! Don't put yourself down over a mistake that we both made. It's gonna be fine, kids skip classes all the time."

As the car pulled into the school parking lot, it had barely stopped before Blossom had jumped out and ran towards the building. The boy sat inside and watched her go in, angry that he had got her into trouble again.

"Fuck, I messed up." He whispered to himself and walked out of the parking lot and into school to finally get his punishment.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but the chapters get longer along the way. Chapter 3 is up next! Updates are fast. So what did you think? Hope you liked it!**


	3. Past His Defence

**Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

Detention.

That one word could put a frown on any teenagers face, and Blossom was no exception. However, her face didn't just show a frown; it was a kaleidoscope of expressions and negative emotions all mixed into one: **disappointment**.

Their punishment was to stay behind the next day and scrape chewing gum and other strange foods from the bottom of tables in the science lab. It was disgusting and probably dangerous from the amount of germs on the underside of the tables, but it was that or write a 10-page essay on _Why You Should Never Skip Class... Ever._

The pair had barely gotten through half of their chore before Brick got bored and attempted to make small talk with his friend. Of course, that led to obnoxious singing, quoting stupid movies, and being an overall idiot.

"Psst, Pinky."

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Bloss!"

 _"Oh Blossom, you're breaking my heart, you're shaking my confidence daily..."_

"Not a fan of The Vamps? Okay."

She internally cringed, but continued to ignore him instead of pointing out that the song was written way before The Vamps even existed. Heck, she might be a teenage girl but she'd never bothered listening to their music.

One thing Brick had always been good at, was annoying people. Having younger siblings came with many perks, like being able to quote bad One Direction songs or remember the lyrics to any song from any of the High School Musical movies.

 _"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free."_

He began singing the first verse quietly, remembering how it was done in the movie. Most people would find this funny, especially with the hand gestures and facial expressions that came with the performance, but the frustrated girl refused to acknowledge him.

 _"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different from who we are, creating space between us, till we're separate hearts."_

If anyone walked past the window now, they would be greatly confused by the teenage boys lowly rising from the ground in song, but of course nobody in the room (which was just the two friends, or acquaintances as Blossom would call them) bothered about what others thought.

 _"But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe..."_

Brick finally stood up, fist bumping the air as he began belting out the lyrics.

 _"WE'RE BREAKING FREE!"_

He screamed the first line of the chorus, and Blossom finally snapped.

"Look, my dad is mad enough that I'm in trouble. The last thing I want to do is get distracted and have to stay behind later than I already am." She snapped at him, looking up from the table she had finally finished de-gumming.

"Hey, I'm staying here for an extra hour! I threw myself under the bus for you, I told everyone that I made you come with me and I lied to my parents just so that you got in less trouble. You could at least thank me!

The red-haired girl scoffed, shaking her head at his comment. "My hero," she muttered under her breath.

Brick raised an eyebrow and asked her to repeat it, smirking.

"I said," she put emphasis on the word _said_. "That you're my hero. As always, Brick swoops in to save the day and make us all happy again! It's not like he caused the mess or anything- God no, he never messes anything up because Brick Jojo is an angel who just wants to make everything happy and bake cupcakes of rainbows and sparkles so we can all eat them and be happy together! How freaking happy is that?"

He mentally winced as he walked over to her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Bloss?"

She ignored the question but flinched at his nickname. That's what her dad used to call her, before she drifted away and became so... Isolated. It's like none of the old Blossom was there any more, she was just a broken girl now- a nobody.

"God, why are you so irritating?" She questioned him, looking at the older boy directly for the first time. He had taken seat on the edge of a table on the opposite side of the room and was watching her intently.

"Was it the singing? Too much?"

For Brick, this was all still a joke. He liked to lighten the mood for people, and like he had already told the smaller girl, he wanted to fix her and that meant reminding her how to laugh and have fun, but her insults had begun to get more personal, and instead of just attacking his singing and joking around she was getting into his mind.

"Not just the singing, it's everything!" She exclaimed. "You're so pushy all the time, I never wanted to be your friend but you just cling on like some sort of octopus with your stupid tentacles and suction-cup-thingies. I can't even move around here without you breathing down my neck!"

She had entered a world of her own, and Brick was well aware of what was going on. Her anger built up inside for so long, it was too easy for her brain to force it all upon him and out the blame on one person. Still, it was hard not to get upset by her words, and it was tugging on his oldest insecurities.

In elementary school, Brick didn't fit into any social groups. There was nothing special about him that put him into a clique, and so finding friends was hard. Every time he thought he found a group, they told him to "leave them be" or "stop being clingy" and left him alone again. That's why when his parents moved state and he joined middle school, he became a jock; instead of clinging onto friends, he had enough to dispose of and replace in a day, and everyone else clung to him like bats.

By the time Blossom's rant was over, she felt guilty. It was obvious the line had been crossed, and by the look on his face he didn't expect to be treated so harshly. She knew he didn't deserve it, but maybe this was necessary? They were getting too close. Someone would else up hurt.

"My hours up, I'm leaving." She whispered, and her friend nodded slightly as a response. With a sigh, she walked to the door and pulled her backpack over her shoulders, leaving the bucket of old gum by the door.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and this time Brick was the one who couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is coming up next. What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it! Updates are fast**


	4. Things You've Told Him

**Chapter 4. Short, but don't worry. the chapters get longer along the way.**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (Sorry if I keep putting this up. I just _really_ need to warn people.)**

* * *

"Blossom, answer your damn phone."

"This can't go on much longer. It's Friday, let's do something."

"Stop ignoring me, just pick up or call me back, okay?"

Bric sighed and hung up the phone again after recording yet another voicemail. His friend hadn't spoken to him since the incident; she avoided him in school, hiding in the girls bathrooms, leaving him to sit with his old friends.

"Just leave it, man. You've had your fun." Brick turned to face his best friend, Mitch, who had spoken up. "I know we made you mess with her, but you didn't have to get so... invested in it."

Hearing the words made his stomach turn, remembering the horrible joke he had planned with his friends. The school year only had a few months left and everyone was thinking up pranks they could play before the end of the semester, but none of them were half as cruel as what Brick had thought up.

The prank was about choosing a girl, a broken girl to be exact, pretend to be friends with her, and break her apart. It seemed to be going well, but over time, Brick had become closer to Blossom. He didn't want to leave her. Not like this.

"She's a freak," Mitch reassured him. "She doesn't deserve friends. That's exactly what you told us the night before it started."

The other boy who were sat at the table, Mike, was quiet but had put his phone away. It seemed that none of his friends had come to regret or feel guilty about what they've done to Blossom, but Brick was struggling to go to school each day knowing how horrible it was.

 _'I lied to her,_ ' he thought. _'She trusted me, I know everything about her and I never even... God, I'm a terrible person. Who pretends to be friends with someone just for fun?'_

"How long is it until term finishes, two weeks?" Mike questioned and Mitch nodded. "Just string her on until then, it's not long."

From there, the group began to talk about more casual affairs; what was on TV last night, chow bad the cafeteria food was and which of the cheerleaders they would bang first. _Regular boy stuff._

Brick swore he heard a quiet voice somewhere; a quiet 'forget it' sounding like it came from the poor girl he had used, but he pushed the thoughts aside as she was still hiding from him after their argument and joined in chatting to his friends.

However, nobody knew that Blossom had finally answered the phone, staying silent while her best friend left his final voicemail. Curious as to what he spoke about with his friends, she didn't hang up but after hearing the truth about their friendship she couldn't help but wish she had ignored his calls again.

Just like everyone else, Brick had hurt her, and this time it was too late for him to take it back.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is coming up! Hold your horses! Updates fast.**


	5. One Last Choice

**Chapter 5. Told ya, it was fast! Haha! Enjoy.**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

It was three days later when Mitch and Mike approached Blossom at lunchtime. Mitch, Mike and Brick found out that she found out about the prank. She was sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, playing with her phone case when they sat down at her table.

"As you can probably tell, Brick no longer has any interest in being your friend." Mitch chuckled, watching her face for a reaction.

"Not that he ever did, really." Mike added.

"So, what do you think of him? Brick was a real asshole, right?" Mitch was egging her on, trying to get a reaction. After all, what's the point of a game if they don't get to have any fun?

She sighed, trying to decide whether or not to reply. Blossom knew that getting involved an fighting would only give the boys-and the rest of the school-something to laugh about, but still she knew that she had to stand her ground.

"You don't want to know what I think, you want to hear how much it hurts to know what he did to me. You want me to tell you that I'm heartbroken, that I'll never get over it. You want a story."

The two boys looked at each other, laughing to themselves at how worked up she was getting. To them, all of this was still a sick, evil, twisted game.

"I mean, doesn't it hurt knowing he betrayed you, messed with you and told everyone your secrets?" Mitch questioned, smirking.

Blossom was glad she had never spoken to him before, because he sounded like a real asshole.

"You guys are pathetic. You act like you're looking out for Brick, but you were never his friends. You treat him like a dog, making him run around doing whatever tricks you want, occasionally being nice and giving him a prize. He is captain of the football team and he can get any girl he wants. He's funny, attractive, talented, he has everything, but you just use him and break him down and take away his privacy and honesty."

Blossom could rant for hours, going on and on about how vile the boys were, but she knew better than to give them what they want.

"You might have created a perfect leader for your group, but you have destroyed person who he really is. So congratulations. I hope you're really happy."

Most of the other students in the canteen were watching, trying to catch what the conversation was about. She had no doubts that they were probably laughing at her for ring so gullible, but for now she swallowed her pride and stood her ground.

"So I take it you're not friends with him anymore?"

The question came from Mike, and when she stood up to leave. The boys thought they had finally won. Right before leaving the room and making an exit, she turned and shouted her answer back at them.

"I am not friends him. I never was and I never will be. Brick is nothing to me, there's your story."

* * *

 **Ok, warning. After this chapter, this story gets intense. REALLY INTENSE. Read at your own risk! Chapter 6 is coming up!**


	6. Admit to Everything

**Chapter 6 is here! Intensity.**

 **This story is ending in a few chapters. I know! It's coming to an end! I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate it!**

 **Some of you want longer chapters! Do** **n't worry. The next chapter would be WAY longer! Don't worry!**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

When she saw Brick sat alone on the field, Blossom didn't think twice before going to confront him. He wouldn't get the last laugh here, she would get her say.

"How could you?"

Right away, Brick knew what she was talking about. Earlier that day, he had heard whispers in the hallway and many comments about what had happened. Apparently the prank wasn't as secretive as he had hoped; Mitch and Mike had told most of their classmates. It was only a few kids without popular friends who didn't find out.

"Look, I'm just..." He paused, not knowing where to start. Blossom's eyebrows were raised and tears were forming in her eyes, and he knew not to lie anymore. "I'm not the same person I was, I'm not who you think I am."

She scoffed, and through her laughs you could hear quiet sobs escaping from her mouth. She felt humiliated and so childish for ever believing the lies. Brick never _cared_ , he just wanted another girl to play with and poor little Blossom, the quiet girl with no friends, was _such_ an easy target.

"So what, this was all a joke?" She questioned him. "You thought you could just trick me into liking you and being your friend, then break me again?"

Every word felt like a slap in the face, and Brick was hit with the reality of how cruel it was. Why did he ever think this would be funny? How did breaking someone's heart seem like a good idea?

It's ironic, really; in trying to mess with her heart, all he did was break his own.

"You were never a friend to me," she sighed, letting a few tears fall. "I really hope you're happy with yourself."

Brick wasn't happy, not without her. She let him be who he really was, he wasn't the popular kid who had to be followed around by everyone else, he was just _Brick_.

He needed to get her back.

"I know you, Bloss. I know that you're a rude, sarcastic, know it all, and you can't stand being wrong. I know that you get scared easily and run off, and when you feel uncomfortable or do something bad your dirt reaction is to blame someone else."

She looked down at her hands and muttered to herself, not knowing where he was going with this. Was he trying to make her feel worse?

"But I also know that sarcasm is just your defence mechanism, and you're one of the funniest people I've met. I know how you hate wearing makeup but still manage to look perfect everyday, and you might react badly to things at first but in the long run you always know how to fix a problem and make people happy."

He was standing now, talking loudly and a crowd started to form around the pair. News of the silly prank had spread and people were gathering to see why the most popular guy in school had suddenly changed and backed out.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I swear to God I'll spend every day making this up to you if you just give me the chance. I know you." He sighed and looked around at his classmates, then back at the girl. "And I love you."

Blossom laughed, shaking her head again at his comment. Love her? All he ever did was get her into trouble and break her more than before. That wasn't love, and if it was then she never wanted to experience it.

"No you don't, you just want another puppet for you to mess around with. Well guess what? I'm done with you. You really are an evil person, Brick." She spat at the boy.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she left him sat alone again, trying to hold back tears in front of the crowd. Walking away for the last time, she only managed to mutter one thing under her breath.

"I can't believe I trusted you."

* * *

 **How do you like it so far? I hope you're enjoying this! Chapter 7 gets very emotional. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Lost a Friend

**Chapter 7. Ok, guys. I'm not kidding when I say that this is very emotional and TRIGGERING. Hope you'll like it.**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

 **\- - - - - - HIGHLY INTENSIVE CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! - - - - - -**

* * *

 **May 21, 2016**

 ** _Blossom's POV_**

The next week went by like a blur, my mind erasing all of the pain I'd been through and ignoring the stares aimed at me day after day. After my outburst, I had become bombarded by questions and rumors from all sides; surrounded by the whispers and lies.

Before now, I had never realized how many people were in my school. Wide-eyed students lined the corridors, curious members of any cliques watched me at my usual lonely table in the cafeteria. Even the teachers and staff had heard of the cruel joke played on me, keeping me behind after lessons to ask if I needed any support. It seemed that there was only one person left who wasn't dying to know all of the details or ask for my opinion on something- Brick.

Even hearing his name brought tears to my eyes, and walking home wasn't an ideal place to cry. There was still a week left until I could finally leave high school forever, yet the gossip and teasing made it so much more difficult to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I slipped down a dark alleyway, choosing to avoid the busy streets and take the long way back to my house. It would add an extra 20 minutes onto my walk if I went around the town centre, but this way I would only pass one popular hangout for high school kids on a Friday afternoon. There wouldn't be anyone at home to miss me, and now didn't seem like a good time to be harassed by more teenagers on the street.

There were still people who gave me a second look as I passed by, all wondering when I'd finally have the breakdown they had been waiting so long for. It was true that I still hadn't really _cried_ over this, I simply chose to push myself forward and hold myself together with a smile and a wave at those who least expected it. _The best revenge is to kill them with kindness._

Shouts came from the other side of the pavement, words like "freak" and "loner" piercing my mind. How did it get like this? Before the incident, name calling wasn't a huge problem. Obviously there were bullies, there are in every school, but it was suddenly as if the entire student body was against me. Then again, Brick was captain of the football team; a popular jock who anyone would stick up for, especially against someone like me.

Sneaking a glance across at Paul's Pizza Place, I almost choked on a breath when I saw the familiar faces of the football team. Mitch and Mike were the first to turn and watch me as I passed, still proud of their stunt. Their cheers and shouts increased, now aimed at me, but I simply flashed the boys a smile and looked away to hide the tears still threatening to fall.

I noticed that he wasn't with the group as he usually was. Though Brick never did torture me with the rest of his friends, he never said a word to stop it, hurting me even more. Couldn't he just torment me with everyone else? At least then I'd feel like the pain was worth something; I would know he's the same as the others.

What felt like a thousand years later was actually just a few minutes, and I was finally on the path leading towards my house. All that surrounded me now was trees, leaves and the open air, following me as I meandered back to my own safe haven. Though my family were rarely at the house, it still made me feel like I had somewhere that I could be myself. I could scream, cry and rant as much as I want, even if I had nobody to hold me and tell me it would get better.

Wandering through the door, I was met with the same emptiness and silence that had been my only company since I was a small child. My dad had been nothing more than strangers to me, occasionally sitting me down for dinner or buying me a cheap gift from a convention somewhere far more exotic than the plain, boring Citiesville. I wanted to hate them for _abandoning_ me, but who could blame him? I wouldn't trade a lifestyle of fame, money and traveling for anything. Besides, after the events that have occurred on August 29, 2014, I couldn't blame him.

 ** _Flashback, August 29, 2014..._**

 _The Professor was at home, washing the dishes. I came in the room when he looked at me._

 _"Blossom, do me a favor and go to the grocery store. I have a feeling we ran out of tomatoes." I laughed as I kissed the Professor's cheek. He was always the sweet one. Being the busy scientist he was, he had bags under his eyes, and looked like he was going to pass out._

 _"Yes, sir! I will be back with the freshest tomatoes ever! But, you should get some rest, Professor. You look tired." He laughed as he kissed my cheek. Considering I was only sixteen years old, I had always had the creative mind. I was on her way to the store, on foot. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing sandals._

 _It was Friday and many people are out. I haven't seen my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, for a while. They were everything to me. Other than the Professor, my sisters practically revolved around me. They were on vacation, and were in Los Angeles because of a concert. I couldn't wait for them to get here. Today was the day they were supposed to come back._

 _As I made my way, I saw a huge Toyota truck ramming into a passenger's side of a car. It rolled over several times, breaking glasses and inflating the safety bag. Blood was pouring out of the car. I was watching the entire incident as I flew my way towards it. It was a pretty traumatic accident. Many people were shocked as they made their way towards it. I heard the wailing sirens that many people dreaded. Being the superhero I was, I needed to help people who needed saving, and in that moment that's when I saw it._

 _There were two girls in the car, and their arms were bent in a weird position. I was confused by how it got that way, but it didn't look very pretty. It was hard to see what kind of car it was because of the damage. Its trunk was open, and it appeared to be suitcases falling out. I knelt down in front of the driver's seat to take a closer look. Horror overwhelmed me as tears reached my eyes._

 _I was screaming, and desperately calling for help. Everything seemed like a blur as the police officers grabbed my shoulders, telling me to calm down. I felt like I was falling apart, piece-by-piece._

 _I cried, not because a citizen died (Well, I would've, but not as anguished as this as this), not because the car was ruined, not because my ears felt like they were bleeding._

 _I cried, because that was when I saw the familiar friendship bracelet that was always worn by my green-eyed sister, on the driver's arm._

 _I lost both of my sisters that day, and that was when everything started going downhill. I didn't even bother to use my powers anymore._

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

Reaching the entrance to my house, I stared at my reflection in the mirror, looking closely and pickling apart every single flaw I could see on my face. All of the blemishes, scars and mistakes that were permanently etched onto my face were countless, and only made my mood worse.

"Look at me," I laughed. "I'm nothing. Why would anyone really love me?" My smile was faltering, finally being about to leave my face as the mask I put on everyday was torn away for good.

"No more pretending." I whispered, and there was no time to stop myself before my fist came into contact with the second image of myself, staring back at me in the glass.

The sound of shattering could be heard from across the building, and shards of glass were tossed around like it was nothing. I could hardly feel the pain coming from my feet as I walked through the broken pieces, feeling numb and weightless, letting my body lead me wherever it wanted to go. I couldn't hear myself think over the voices in my head, screeching and causing mayhem in my brain.

My feet carried me up the stairs, and I could see the journey of my life in pictures, lining the corridors. It was painful to see; photographs of me as a child laughing and smiling with my dad and my sisters, playing dress up with my childhood friends, the images only getting lonelier and darker through the years. Over time, my family began to leave the frames and my friends were books and dreams rather than real people.

My back hit the door as I slammed it closed, locking me in the white room as if someone was coming to save me, and I wanted to ship them out. However, the truth was that nobody wanted would come to my rescue, I was alone as ever with only mind and thoughts to keep me company. Not that the voices in my head were good friends- all they did was break me apart, piece by piece, telling lies and giving me false hope.

I had lost every part of the happy child I used to be. Now what am I? The empty body of a girl who died years ago? I'm the paranoid teenage girl you hear about in the movies, tired and waiting for freedom in death. I'm the long, confusing book you read once for class, and never opened again, left on the shelf to gather dust for years to come. I was stuck in a constant was with the world and everything in it, trying to blend in, but at the same time, wishing I could stand and scream for help from the top of the tallest building

"Stop crying," I said to myself. "You're being pathetic."

My head raged with the storm, anger pulsating through my body. _Why did this always happen to me?_ I had always lived a good life, and no matter what disasters were sent my way, I remained the happy, positive girl on the outside my family longed for me to be. The thing is, I was never the person anyone wanted. Never pretty enough, funny enough or popular enough. _Never good enough._

Thoughts and images swirled through my mind, a lifetime of bullying and torture slamming into my brain. Suppressed memories forced their way back inside and broke every will I had built around my heart.

Is this what my life had become now? An endless cycle of putting on a fake smile, facing myself to get better than being knocked right back down?

My heart stung with the memories of the best times we had together. Before the fallout, Brick was my best friend, and I could never erase the happiest moments of our friendship. Thought it was his fault I was more broken than ever, every real smile I had allowed onto my face and every laugh that escaped my lips in the past few weeks were all down to him. Flashbacks filled my brain and took me back to better times.

The unexpected storm that happened only a week after I'd decided to let him in, when he forced me into the street to dance together. The day I spent at his house baking in the kitchen, which turned into a full on food fight, which we rushed to clean up before his parents got home. Visiting the winter fair, running away from angry security guards when we broke in to the park after hours, hiding in the bushes from our classmates, who we both agreed were more annoying than anything.

With each memory, my heart broke even more. The mere though of him being by my side again was enough to tear every rope I had wrapped around my broken pieces in an attempt to hold them back together. I had never fallen apart so much. My screams echoed through the house, only accompanied by the sobs falling from my mouth. I prayed for this to be a dream, for everything to end. I clutched my head, keeping my eyes shut in the hopes that when I opened the, my best friend would be back at my side, promising it was all just a nightmare.

In a matter of weeks, I had grown so close to Brick, and it took complete heartbreak and hour of crying to realize that I never needed to be fixed by anyone else. I couldn't trust anyone, not anymore. I had myself, and that's all I would ever have. I needed to trust myself and stop falling for stupid tricks and lies, which is exactly what I'll do

It would be so easy to force my fingers down my throat, or drag a blade across my skin once again, especially for a guy who messed me up just to have fun. Brick would only be getting what he wished for.

Maybe tomorrow would be bad, and that day after that and the next few weeks, but after that, who knows? One day, things would be good, but for now, all I could do is break down and cry for help. For now, I can blend in and hide in the shadows, eating alone everyday.

For now, I can be invisible, because nobody else would want to fix someone who had to handle the heaviest pieces.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is coming up. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. His Last Goodbye

**Chapter 8. Ok, guys. This chapter is THE MOST TRIGGERING CHAPTER IN THIS WHOLE INTIRE STORY. PLEASE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VERY TRIGGERING CHAPTERS, PLEASE SKIP THIS AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM NOT KIDDING.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

 **\- - - - - - VERY TRIGGERING AND INTENSE. THE MOST TRIGGERING CHAPTER - - - - - -**

* * *

 ** _Brick's POV_**

The sound of my footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house, still not loud enough to be heard over the shouts coming from the kitchen. I could just make out some of the argument, the same one my parents had been having for the past two years.

 _"Why did you cheat on me?"_

 _"Who was it this time?"_

 _"I want you out of the house!"_

This was a normal occurrence for my family. Either my mom would have an affair with a new work colleague or my father would get drunk and sleep with a random girl in the back of a stingy club. I was used to it by now, as were my younger brothers and who probably didn't understand what cheating was.

My head pounded as I stumbled towards my bedroom after taking a quick peek into the play room on the other end of the hallway. Butch and Boomer, my adorable yet extremely annoying ten year old siblings, were lay on the floor watching an old rerun of Spongebob talking about something weird that I couldn't fully hear.

When I reached my own room I locked the door, sliding down the wood and sitting on the carpet with my head resting against the hard frame. How did things get so bad? Six months ago I wouldn't be anywhere near my house right now; you'd find me playing soccer with my friends, flirting with some random girl or drinking in an alley with the rest of my 'group'. Now I couldn't even look at them without being reminded of what I did.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Brick, where you going? Mitch's dad bought him a crate of beers!" Mike called to me from the same cafe that he hung out in every Friday. I already knew the rest of the football team would be there, but I really didn't feel like sitting and making fun of the small red-haired who we'd previously broken. No doubt her outburst would be the talk of the school for the next few months. I ignored my friend and shook my head, walking away in the direction of my house. It Ends Tonight by the All-American Rejects was blaring through my headphones, blocking out the sound of the outside world on my short walk home._

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

My bracelets itched at my arms, rubbing against the marks that were still red and stinging from a few nights before. The thoughts of how I'd hurt myself filled my brain and angered me. How could I be so weak? My parents would kill me, if not they'd at least send me to some sort of asylum if they ever knew of how many bad thoughts were racing around my head. I'd listened to them talking about these things countless times; my father would laugh at the anorexic models on TV who refused to eat, calling them pathetic, and my mother would only agree and making things worse, adding in her own comments about how they should 'just kill themselves' because that's what starving would eventually do. I never said anything.

I felt around my pockets, reaching for the iPhone that i hadn't bothered turning on in school. When all of your friends were too busy mocking random nerds and talking about sex, there wasn't much need to be texting anyone. Besides, the only girl I cared for was currently ignoring me after I ripped her heart to shreds. When I flicked through my contacts and saw her name I had a large intake of breath. My calls to her phone stopped long ago. She never answered anyway, why would she? It wasn't until I heard the familiar automatic voice saying 'please leave a message' that I realized I had called her phone once again.

This time, I didn't hang up.

"Blossom," I gasped into the mobile. I had no plans on what to say, but I knew that this would be the last time I called her. "I know you're home by now and you told me once that every night you sit and read and listen to music on your phone, so you didn't answer because you're still ignoring me. But that's okay, I'd ignore me too."

It took everything I had not to hang up and keep it to myself. I've spent so long numbing myself with drugs, alcohol or my own pain, but there was no substance or emotion in the world that could mask the pain I put myself through by hurting her. This was always going to happen eventually. Why drag it out?

"I don't blame you for hating me so much. I'm disgusting. I built you up, told you so many lies and stories just to rip your heart right out of you chest, and watch you fall apart all over again. Trust me, I hate myself more than you ever could. What I did... It's unforgivable. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I wanted to feel superior, or popular, or cool... I don't know, but I would take it all back if I could, Bloss. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Tear cascaded down my face, the salty taste filling my mouth. I struggled to wipe my face with my shaking hands. I deserved this. All I ever did was hurt people, break them and act like nothing is wrong. Unfortunately, there was lots wrong and every single problem that surrounded my life led back to me.

"I'm so fucking sorry, and I know nothing I say can make things okay, but don't worry. You don't have to deal with me anymore. I'm not going to bother you, or call you, or even show my shitty face around you during school. Will that make things better for you? I just want you to be happy. You won't believe me, but I only ever wanted to make you happy."

By now, I had begun sobbing into the phone, but I knew that any minute I could run out of time to leave my message. My legs had already pulled me from the floor, leading me into the bathroom where I kept the pill bottles, razors and toxins that could kill me so easily. I'd never been able to decide on one way to leave for good, but I was immediately drawn the various sleeping pills that filled a small bag. For my insomnia. One pill would put me to sleep in a few minuted. Two bottles would easily put me in a permanent slumber.

"It hurts so _much,_ Blossom. I can't breathe when I think about you. I keep myself awake at night, horrified at how I treated you, all for a stupid joke. Now I've lost you, just like I lost her."

My mind flashed back to images of _her._ The blonde hair, pale skin, defined features. The first time we spoke, the last words she said to me, the night I found out she passed away. Everything came rushing through my head like a kaleidoscope of memories that I couldn't erase, no matter how hard I tried to blur them out.

"Since you walked away that day on the field, I've been replaying your words in my head. Nobody understands how bad it hurt me, yet I'm the asshole who broke your _heart_. I expected this to make me feel happy or proud or excited... god, I don't even know anymore. The thing is, while everyone else is celebrating, I'm falling apart. I'm _broken_. I've trapped myself in my head and I'm going crazy. I'm just waiting, begging for someone to wake me up and tell me it's all a dream. I'm screaming for help at the top of my lungs, but all I hear is my own echo. It's like, everything inside of me has died, I've torn myself apart mentally and I'm just waiting for my body to catch up. I don't think it's going to take much longer though."

I was supposed to be helping her. This may have started as a joke but every time I saw her face I felt myself become more enticed. Everything about her drew me in. Each time she smiled or laughed because of me, my own broken pieces began to heal themselves. She had fixed me in ways I could never explain. Blossom had become the light at the end of my long, dirty, damp tunnel and I had every intention of reaching that light until I messed up and it disappeared for good. Now, I was left drinking tap water and swallowing as many _Zolpidem_ capsules as possible.

"Maybe this is a good thing though. I've spent so long thinking about how bad it was for me to hurt you, but we would never work out anyway. I've lived with this pain, this darkness. It hovers over me every day, taking over my mind and body. I hate it, but I never told anyone. It's my fault. Even if I never hurt you, I couldn't be with you. It would always be you, me and the darkness. I could. never give you my whole heart because it doesn't feel like my own heart anymore. It sounds crazy, I know."

I ripped the phone away from my ear, checking how long I had been talking for. 3 mins, 10 seconds. I had just less than 2 more minutes until the line would cut short and die, along with my mind. Every word I spoke felt like venom and I was injecting it into myself, killing my body in the process. My mind had died a long time ago, leaving the shell of an arrogant teenager with no real purpose in the world.

"I just want to tell you that they were wrong. The bullies. You're perfect, you always have been and I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't see that. Beneath the mask you put on, there's a beautiful, strong, amazing girl who likes comic books and weird movies and reading. A girl who taught me not only about herself, but also about me. I forgot your scars, forgave everything you did, told you to stay strong, but I could never do the same for myself. Does that make me a hypocrite? Probably."

I began to imagine what will happen when my body is found, hopefully cold and lifeless on the floor. Would it be my mom asking what I wanted for dinner? Maybe my dad would be inviting me to stay at his rented apartment on the other side of town. I used to stay with him when my parents had a bad fight and my mom was drinking. It hurt me to think of how my little sisters would react. Boomer wouldn't know what I did. He'd run into my room with his action and lay next to me, playing with my hair thinking I was just asleep. Butch was a smart kid. He may have only been young, but the minute he would see it would break him. He'd call 911 before he even thought to scream for my parents.

"I know that you'll cry when you hear this. You will definitely hate yourself for caring so much, but it's who you are. You'll scream and cry and call me but I won't pick up. I'll be gone, out of your life forever and that's a good thing, even though it hurts now. Try not to cry too much for me though, Blossom. Remember when you missed curfew and you didn't want your mom to get mad? I told you that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself because we all make mistakes. I've just realized that my mistake, was being _me_."

I know many people have it worse than I do, and maybe I'm just not a strong person, but I really did try to cope with this. I've tried to deal with this every day for the last 16 years and I can't take it anymore. When my eyes began to falter and I knew my time on the phone was running out, it hit me that this could be over. Tonight might finally be the night that I close my eyes for the last time, breathe my final wisps of air and encase myself in darkness. As crazy as it sounds, I wasn't scared at all.

"I'm prepared for death. I'm prepared for the pain and I am prepared to no longer exist. What I'm not prepared for is your sadness, so you need to make me a promise. Don't let this define you. Don't be that girl who lost her best friend to suicide and went crazy. Don't be that girl who never got over being bullied, and most definitely don't be that teenage girl who got on the news for killing herself. You're stronger than I will ever be, and I'm proud to say that even for a short time, you were my friend."

I felt my arms shaking, the pills really kicking in as they made the thoughts whirring around in my brain settle down until the noise was a low buzz. I felt my heart rate slowing. Though I wouldn't die right away and it would take hours for the full effect to take place, it was reliving to know I would leave peacefully in my sleep. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to die slowly and painfully. I'm doing this to take the pain away. Why would anyone make it hurt even more?

"I love you, Blossom Utonium." I spoke into the phone, my voice husky and slurred. One memory appeared in my mind and I remembered a conversation I had with the fragile girl about her favorite books. I recalled her telling me her favorite quote, and my last words to her came out in barely a whisper before the line went dead and the final tears left my eyes.

"It was a privilege to have my heart broken by you."

* * *

 **I told you it was triggering. Sorry if I made Brick do that! Please don't kill me! It just seemed like the best thing to do. Hope you liked it!**

 **Epilogue** **, also known as Chapter 9, is coming up!**


	9. Would've Stayed Up

**Epilogue! Chapter 9. Emotional scene. Hope you guys like it!**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

The weeks that followed Brick's suicide were painful for everyone. Neighbors watched with sullen eyes as his clothes were packed into boxes and thrown in the trash, donated or locked in the garage by his father. It wasn't only his peers who found it difficult to deal with the death- teachers were granted time away to cope with losing such a cheerful, popular student. His funeral took place on June 3, about two week after the news of his death was spread.

The chapel was full, students and teachers as well as family members all gathering for the funeral of a boy who nobody expected to lose so soon. Brick's parents perched on opposite ends of a bench at the front, his mother clutching her two children and sobbing into their hair as they cried. His father's eyes showed pain but his face was stone cold, eyes locked on the wooden casket where his son's lifeless body was lay.

Throughout the service more and more people entered the building and lined the walls, all shedding tears at the loss of their friend. Brick was loved by many people and it took almost 45 minutes for the many eulogies, letters and memories to be shared from the brokenhearted mourners.

A small speaker rested next to a tree nearby whilst the body was lowered into the ground. The quiet hum of music drifted through the people, Brick's iPhone plugged in and softly playing "Be Still by The Fray". Almost everybody there had crowded to watch the memorial and be comforted by their peers, but there was one girl who stood alone, resting against a tree while her classmates shot her daggers and cried over the boy they barely even knew.

 ** _If you forget the way to go_**

 ** _And lose where you came from_**

 ** _If no one is standing beside you_**

 ** _Be still and know I am..._**

Blossom didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes as they would only be replaced by fresh ones. She still found it difficult to cope, but the night that she received the message on her voicemail and the hours that followed were nothing but a blur; she remembered playing the desperate message and immediately trying to call him back, running to the café, where his friends were gathered to see if they were playing a joke, sprinting across town to find his house and help him. When she arrived, she was met by screaming, crying and the wailing of ambulance sirens.

It wasn't long until the rest of the school found out and immediately the red-haired girl was blamed for his suicide. Blossom couldn't help but blame herself, too. She knew that if she has forgiven him, not made a scene in front of everyone or just picked up the damn phone, Brick would still be with them.

"It's my fault," she whispered, letting more sobs erupt from her throat.

After the funeral, things only got worse. It didn't take long for Brick's father to file divorce papers and permanently move into his apartment across town. The hearing wouldn't take place for months, but neither parent knew how to deal with losing him. In school the atmosphere was drab. Students who had never spoken to Brick were taken out of lessons crying, and it was impossible for Blossom to dodge the stares she received in the hallways; some were pitiful, others full of hatred.

The only person who seemed to be on Blossom's side was Brick's mother. When she approached the young girl after the funeral, everyone expected her to cry or scream or assault her. Instead, the two hugged and Blossom was invited to see his bedroom and take anything she wanted before it was taken away. Before they parted, his mother took out a slip of paper with 'For Blossom' scribbled on the front. Weeks later, she still didn't have the courage to open it.

When Blossom entered the vacated bedroom for the first time, her heart almost stopped. Everything was still in place, only his clothes had been taken away to choose his outfit to be buried in. After all, Brick hated formal things, and there is no way he wanted to be in a suit for the rest of eternity. A CD reflected light around the room and she recognized his handwriting scrawled across the front. "My Song." She read aloud, and went straight to find a CD player to hear it. When the first chords played it wasn't hard to tell Brick was singing and recording himself.

 ** _Flashback to 1999,_**

 ** _It's the summer,_**

 ** _Not a cloud in the sky._**

 ** _Present day_**

 ** _Things have changed,_**

 ** _Summer's over_**

 ** _And it rains here every day_**

Only seconds into listening and she already felt tears forming in her eyes. Blossom had never seen a problem with Brick's life. He had tons of friends, money, a family. How could he fee so bad about his life? She stood up and brushed the covers flat again, though the bed still hasn't been made from the last time he slept in his room. Walking around, she noticed a wall almost covered in Polaroids. He had collected photos of everything; family, friends, buildings, nature, pets. One image was a simple picture of a girl walking across a park, with only one word _'Olivia'_ written underneath.

 _ **But, how so?**_

 _ **I'm only 17 years old**_

 _ **I used to be so happy**_

 _ **Now here's another sad song by a sad boy**_

 _ **Playing the saddest chords he knows**_

With every word, Blossom felt her heart break. She hated herself for never asking him how we was doing or if he needed help. He hid his emotions so well, even a depressed girl couldn't tell that he was broken himself.

"I'm sorry Brick." she whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry I didn't save you." Blossom had become so invested in her own illness and waited for someone else to come along and save her, she barely noticed that other people could need saving too.

 ** _Don't cry,_**

 ** _We all make mistakes from time to time._**

 ** _Unfortunately, for me_**

 ** _Being me was mine._**

She recognized the chorus from his voicemail. Even weeks later, every word remained in her mind like the lyrics to an old song she'll never forget. It struck her that Brick could have been planning this for a while. Was the song directed towards her? He had told her not to cry over him, and that day when he promised that things would be okay, when he reassured her that everyone makes mistakes...

He knew she would find out and he knew she would hate him. That was his apology and she brushed it off like it was nothing.

It was all her fault.

* * *

 **July 26, 2019**

Blossom's 21st birthday was the biggest, happiest, most perfect night of her life. Some people would have wanted an extravagant party with hundreds of guests, but when the cake arrived and she was surrounded by her closest friends and family, Blossom knew this was all she needed to be happy. It took almost 20 minutes for the rounds of happy birthday to end (all thanks to her drunken friend Robin googling the longest version of the song and playing it on loop) and everyone gladly joined in and laughed together at the sight of him dancing along.

Four years had passed and Blossom's heart had mended. Her old best friend still crossed her mind each day and she couldn't help but close her eyes and wish that he was there with her as she blew the candles out. As everyone cheered and shared out the cake a genuine smile was spread across her face. Even her love life had improved vastly; each morning she woke up to the sight of her boyfriend, Parker, lay just inches away.

When midnight was approaching and people began to leave, only her closest friends remained. Blossom sat on the cream sofa listening to her best friend, Maddie, rant about her job and how she hated being single, chuckling when Robin butted in and told her to shut up. Their conversation was disrupted by Parker leaning in and pulling Blossom from her comfortable position and into the centre of the room.

"It's midnight," he whispered to her. "I think it's about time I got to dance with the birthday princess." He smirked and flicked the plastic tiara on his girlfriend's head.

The two twirled around the wooden floor and their friends who remained either laughed at their dance moves, cheered them on or were too drunk to notice what they were doing. Blossom didn't care about anyone else; to her, the room was empty and all that mattered was the love of her life staring into her eyes. As the music finished and the speakers shuffled to play a new song, the familiar sound of _The Fray_ filled her ears.

Tears rose to her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Nobody else in the room had any idea what the music meant to her, but Brick's funeral song played as the fragile girl rested her head on Parker's shoulder. Time passed and when the song came to a close the taller boy kissed the top of his girlfriend's head and muttered a quiet "I love you," into her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I love you too."

None of her friends knew what Blossom had wished for when she blew out her candles. Every year, she insisted that if anyone found out it wouldn't come true so they didn't bother pestering her this year. Of course, most people wish to win the lottery or get famous which never comes true, and there was no way that she expected her wish to happen.

Brick was long gone, everyone accepted that by now. He would never be coming back, but she had learned to deal with the loss and remember the amazing few months they spent together. She wouldn't get to hold him again, or laugh with him or listen to any of his weird stories, but when she stopped dancing and watched all of her friends chatter amongst themselves, a light breeze scattered napkins and wrapping paper across the room. No windows were open and it wasn't clear what had caused the draft, but when Blossom lay down to sleep that night, she knew that although it wasn't possible for her to see Brick again, he had been with her this whole time.

* * *

 **Ok, just because this story is over, doesn't mean that there isn't more. One more update guys! Not necessarily a chapter, but it's useful information. Good day!**


	10. Brick's Letter

**Bonus Chapter. This is Brick's letter. Remember in Chapter 9, it mentions a letter that Blossom never wanted to open. Well, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY TRIGGERING. INVOLVES SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

Dear Blossom,

When you read this, I may be dead. I may have given you this myself, you may find this somewhere I've hidden it four or five years after I wrote this. You may never even see this letter or know it exists. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with  
it, but I know I have to write you _something_. I'm so sorry for what I have done. You took down your walls and let me in only for me to smash everything inside, all for some stupid, pointless joke. Maybe I did it because you remind me so much  
of her and this prank would have been the only socially acceptable way for me to get to know you.

From the day we started freshman year, you were the girl who sat in the back of the room quietly, doing all of her work and never bothering anyone. You always had your nose in a book, so captivated by the words on the page, letting them be your escape  
from this hell. I could easily tell which books were your favorite because of how worn the spins were, you always looked so beautiful and peaceful while reading them. The more I got to know you the more similarities you and her had.

The biggest similarity was the sadness in both of your eyes and the scars on your wrists. The worlds most beautiful creations are always so sad and mistreated because only a few selection of people can see the beauty without cracking it with their inner  
ugliness. You two were beautiful creations that were surrounded by walls made of steel, built a thousand feet high that I was some how let into. Maybe the reason I was allowed in was because I shared the same sadness that built the steel walls so  
high.

You know me as Brick, the super popular jock who goes to wild parties all the time and doesn't give a shit about others or his grades because he has his sports career to fall back on. Brick is my guard, my walls, the costume I use to hide the real me.  
Behind those walls is Brick Jojo, the book nerd who was labeled as "annoying" or "too clingy" because he never fit in to a clique. I grew up with no friends because I didn't have anything special about me, I didn't fit in with any particular group  
and that was hard. My parents knew I didn't make friends or do well in school, so we moved, and I changed who I was. I became the Brick you know today, the arrogant, popular, jerk who makes fun of kids like I used to be.

Even though I had all of these "friends" I still felt an emptiness inside me... until I met her. She had such beautiful blonde hair that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin that washed over her features. She was so beautiful, even while we were in  
middle school. The other kids picked on her for her glasses, her love of books, her grades, how she dressed and anything else they could find that didn't fit into their view of "normal"

Her name was Olivia.

What made me first notice her was that we had he same favorite book. I knew because her spin was worn, the cover wasn't in the best shape and she always had a marker pen, highlighting her favorite quotes. I still remember the first time we ever spoke.  
She was walking home like usual, but a group of kids and ran over and wouldn't leave her alone, despite the many times she told them the stop, and then one of them hit her. When I saw them crowed around her I followed them at a safe distance so they  
wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. When they hit her I quickly caught up to them and got them to stop, but not before she had a huge bruise on her side and her favorite book torn to shreds. When she realized they were gone she looked up at me and  
thanked me as I helped her get her things up. When Olivia saw her book was destroyed the look on her face was heart breaking, I apologized for what happened to her book and offered to walk her the rest of the way home. When we got to her house she  
thanked me for saving her and walking her home, just as she was about to close the door I remembered that I had my own copy of the book in my bag and I quickly stopped her from walking away to hand it over. At first she refused, but I insisted she  
took it and Olivia thanked me for the book and everything else. I told her it was no problem, but she had to promise me that I could walk her home everyday after that and she agreed.

We became best friends and she let down her walls. By the time middle school ended, she had been diagnosed with maniac depression, and had decided to self harm. Her condition confused me a lot. One day she would be over the moon and acting like her crazy,  
excited, loud self, but then one thing would set her off and she'd be miserable for a week. She never told me how bad things really were, but I could see in in her eyes, that were once so bright, had filled with sadness. There was more than she was  
telling me.

You two were similar, and that worries me, Bloss. You never told me if you'd been diagnosed, but I think you may be just like her, and that terrifies me. I'm scared that you'll end up with the same fate.

It wasn't until the summer before freshman year did I find out just how bad things were. She made a joke about killing herself because I was her only friend, and though it was normal for us (she had such a dark sense of humor), I knew there was a hint  
of truth in her words. She began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and felt her flinch under my touch. Quickly letting go I stood up and looked into her sad eyes. I asked her one simple question, "Why?" She looked at the ground and I lifted her  
face up and I saw the tears falling from her face. She didn't have to say anything because her eyes said it all, everything she had told me was worse than what she had led me to believe.

I held her until she had no more tears left and she then told me everything. When she was done telling me about the bullying, her parents arguing 24/7, everything she found wrong with herself, and everything in between I was in tears. That's when I realized,  
my best friend was the girl I was in love with. After I wiped my tears away I explained to her everything I loved about her and how she was perfect to me even with all of her flaws. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted, everything going  
great until we enroled in different high schools. We spent two months apart before breaking things off and vowing to stay friends, but school became so bad that she couldn't take it anymore, and I couldn't help her through texts or phone calls. I  
couldn't fix her, and I'll never forgive myself for that. She'd hinted so many times that she was throwing up her food- heck, she flat out told me, but I was a dumb 14 year old guy. How was I supposed to know it could kill her? I knew things were  
bad but I'd never imagined it would end with her dying.

When the cops found her there were scars lining her arms and thighs. Her body was so malnourished there was no way she could have survived much longer, even if she'd begun to eat more. They had no idea how Olivia managed to hold herself together like  
she did, but eventually she paid the price. They found countless rewritten suicide notes in her drawer and I couldn't help but feel glad she died in the way she did instead of overdosing like she planned.

I knew death wasn't that simple, you couldn't just take some pills and go to sleep and die. I researched everything and I'll never forget what I saw; the blood, the pain, the way your body rejects the pills... I had nightmares that kept me up all hours  
of the night, they made me an insomniac. My parents started to argue about anything and everything, ignoring me instead of loving me and eventually self harm became my friend.

No one knew. No one broke down my walls. You were like her. You both had this sadness I thought I could fix and I ended up falling in love with you both. Blossom, I know you're different than Olivia. You had a love for books like her, a sadness like her,  
the physical features are close, but you completely tore down my walls and fixed my broken heart and made me happy.

While Olivia was my first real friend and was my first love, you will always be the one who taught me that you should always be careful when trying to fix someone else, for you can cut yourself on their broken pieces. You were the one who fixed me without  
even knowing it. You let me in, and little did you know I let you see the true Brick Jojo. I wish I never fell in love with you because of a stupid joke that was intended to break your heart. I hate myself more than you could ever hate me for what  
I have done. I wish we could have fallen at the same time and under different circumstances, but it was my fault that my heart had been shattered again. I took the work you did and threw it on the ground when I lied to you.

I love you, Blossom Utonium. Don't you dare blame yourself for what I'm doing to myself. You make me feel complete, you filled the emptiness left by Olivia and the hole that she never quite filled. You are my world, and I apologize for leading you on.  
I just wanted to know you and this prank seemed to be the only way. I was going to tell you about it and how I was never really going to leave you, but it looks like since you found out, you were the one to leave me. You have every right to hate me,  
but maybe someday in another life we can be together, and I won't make the same mistakes I made here. I will always be watching over you Bloss, no matter what. You won't see me, but I won't let anyone hurt you like I did. I will be your guardian angel,  
even if you don't want me to be.

To the moon and back,

Brick x

* * *

 **The end of this book has come! I hope you guys enjoyed this! What did you guys think? Bad? Good? Horrible?**

 **This has helped me vent out all my problem and things in my life. Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you!**

 **Well, see ya! Until the next time we meet!**

 **~Kristiane143**


End file.
